


In your bed

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Xehanort lays down for bedEraqus has other plans





	In your bed

**Author's Note:**

> Completely self indulgent straight up porn written in an hour or so, enjoy

Xehanort let out a yawn as he maked his place in the book he was reading with a scrap of paper, setting the book down on his nightstand before turning his lamp off. He pulled his blanket up to his chest to cover himself as he closed his eyes and allowed the darkness of sleep to take him. As he started to lose consciousness, he could hear his bedroom door open and close again as someone walked into his room. The only other person who was home with him was his friend Eraqus though so he brushed it off as the other teen feeling lonely in the guest room down the hall. Feeling the bed dip under the weight of the other boy, he rolled over onto his back and allowed the smaller male to curl up against him. 

"Were you lonely Era?" Xehanort asked tiredly as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through the other boy's familiarly long hair. 

"More than you know." Eraqus whispered against his friend's shoulder. 

The silver haired teen let out an amused snort before yawning, exhaustion taking hold of him. "Sorry Era, I'm too tired to stay up with you." 

"I know how to wake you up." Eraqus replied quietly, his voice low with an oddly seductive air. 

The black haired teen let his hand wander along his best friend's bare stomach, appreciating the tanned skin bared to him as his hand moved lower to tease at the waistband of the taller boy's sleep pants. He could feel Xehanort's breathing pick up and nuzzled against his neck, still playing innocent as his fingers teased the skin just under the other boy's waistband. Eraqus crawled under the blanket, straddling his friend's chest teasingly as he mouthed the growing bulge in Xehanort's loose pants, waving his hips tauntingly while he pulled down the taller boy's pants and boxers. Having freed his friend's erection, he licked along the shaft with a soft moan before teasing the tip with his tongue. Xehanort's hands moved to his thighs, the tight grip making it clear that the elder was still trying to hold back. Eraqus rolled his eyes as he took the tip of the other male's cock into his mouth and started to move his head slowly. He wanted to feel Xehanort come undone under his hands and let go, bobbing his head as he took more of his friend's dick into his mouth with each push down. The silver haired boy was bigger than he'd ever expected so he took his time in an attempt to keep from choking on him. 

"Era…." Xehanort groaned softly. 

The elder teen ran his hands along his friend's part ass, forcing himself to stay as still as possible to keep from choking the smaller boy on his cock. The tight warmth of his mouth was almost as beautiful as the sight in front of him. Eraqus had worn tighter boxers than he usually did, almost as if he had planned this all beforehand, and his loose nightshirt hung off his body in such a way that it barely seemed to hide anything at all. Xehanort massaged the soft mounds in his hands appreciatively, giving his friend's ass a soft smack and watching in awe as his soft muscles jiggled. Eraqus moaned quietly at the soft smack to his ass, pressing back against the other boy's hands to spur him on as he took as much of his hard cock in his mouth as he could, taking what he couldn't fit in his mouth in his hand. He teased the tip with his tongue each time he pulled up before pushing back down, moving his hand in time with his rhythm while Eraqus continued playing with his ass. 

"Era…..come here." Xehanort whispered, his voice strained as he lightly smacked his friend's ass again. 

The black haired teen let out a whine as he pulled away with a wet pop, looking back over his shoulder to his friend. "Why did you make me stop Xeha?"

"Because I have a better idea, one that'll make you feel good too." Xehanort promised as he pulled at the waistband of the smaller boy's boxers. "Face me and take these off." 

Eraqus pouted as he adjusted his position, straddling his friend's hips and holding onto his shoulders. He reached down to pull his boxers off and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as the cold air hit his leaking cock. Xehanort took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him before stroking his friend's cock slowly. 

"So beautiful….did you prepare yourself for me? Did you stretch yourself just for my cock?" he whispered into Eraqus' ear, enjoying the way his friend in his lap. 

Eraqus nodded as he clung to the elder teen, squirming slightly and moaning louder than intended while his hips moved to press his cock into the grip of his friend's hand. He let out a loud whine when Xehanort released his cock and looked up at him. 

"Hold your shirt up for me." Xehanort commanded as his hands moved back to grip his companion's soft ass. 

Eraqus reached down to grip the hem of his nightshirt, holding it up to his chin to allow his friend to see his whole body. He felt so exposed under the hungry gaze of his best friend but the way he looked, the sheer _want_ in his gaze made his body heat up more. 

"Take a deep breath Era, you're gonna need it." the silver haired teen whispered as he reached over to his nightstand. 

He pulled a bottle of lotion out of the drawer and squeezed some onto his hand, quickly slicking his cock before lining himself up with the other boy's tight hole. Xehanort sucked on his friend's pale neck as he guided the smaller male down slowly before forcing him down on his dick roughly. Eraqus arched his back, his eyes wide and his voice catching in a silent scream as he tried to relax his body. The black haired boy let out a whimper as his hands moved to his companion's shoulders, clinging to him as he felt the other teen rocking into him slowly. 

"Xeha, you're so big." Eraqus whimpered, nuzzling against his neck softly. 

Xehanort ran his fingers through his friend's long hair, whispering words of praise in his ear as the tip of his cock reached the deepest parts of the smaller boy's tight body. "You're so tight Era, you feel perfect around me." 

Eraqus pressed back against the other boy's hips, moaning louder as he clung to him. "More…..please, more!" 

Wrapping the smaller boy's legs around his waist, the silver haired teen pressed him back against the bed and started to thrust into Eraqus with a brutal pace. Hearing his friend's screams of pleasure, he gripped his hips tightly and bit into his shoulder. Since it was their first time, he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Xeha I'm-!" Eraqus warned, his nails digging into the skin of his best friend's shoulders as he clung to him in an attempt to ground himself to that moment. 

"Cum for me." Xehanort growled quietly, reaching between them to stroke his friend's cock in time with his thrusts. 

Eraqus moaned loudly, his whole body tensing as he released into the older teen's hand. Xehanort let out one last pleasures groan as he pressed as deep into his friend's tight ass as he could, keeping the other boy pinned to the bed as he came inside him. He panted quietly as he came down from his high, sitting up slowly as Eraqus all but melted into the bed. 

"We'll clean up in the morning Era, get some sleep." he whispered as he kissed the smaller boy's cheek. 

Eraqus nodded softly, his mind a pile of mush as he allowed the comforting darkness of his exhaustion take him.


End file.
